Dreadnought
Final Dreadnought is the final stage (or round set) in Freedom Planet divided into 4 separate rounds. It is a galactic warship used by Lord Brevon to achieve his goal of galactic conquest. Final Dreadnought Round 1 Final Dreadnought Round 1 '''is the eleventh overall stage. Area 1 The area begins as the player character bursts through the walls, running through corridors of the ship. As that happens, Lord Brevon can be heard saying, "We have intruders on the ship! Mobilize!" These corridors have plenty of enemies to deal with and traps to avoid, such as swooping lasers and energy orb-producing pillars. The level also introduces teleporters that can be used to get around the area, as well as platforms on rails that can be used to get across gaps in the floor. Further throughout the area, Brevon will appear on the screen in the background, give out a snarl, and say "GET THEM.". In this section, it's recommended to hop into teleporter located near this area and grab invincibility, as the section contains a large group of enemies. After that, it's a few more teleporters and rail platforms and a shorter straightaway to the exit. Area 2 Shortly after the player character enters, Brevon will shout "Open the airlocks!" as the airlocks open up, creating wind that attempts to suck player down into the holes below, which would lead to instant death. There's also more enemies, traps, rail platforms, and teleporters, as well. when the final door is reached, a seemingly-endless hallway begins as the door shuts behind and the laser behind activates. Enemies and traps will try to hinder while dashing through the hall, and Brevon will say, "Run while you still can, creature!" After few obstacles, the boss fight against Syntax in Force Mode will start.The boss has three basic attacks: Shooting down and shooting up, then a train mode, where the boss shoots lasers, which travels rectangle shaped route. in certain section the boss adds a Pogo form causing shockwaves as it lands. In the last form it goes right side of the screen and shoots energy balls. Enemies See also: Main Enemy List * Shade Trooper * Super Turretus * Tankbot * Hopper * Hopper mkII * Manta Beam * Fire Spitter * Crusher Final Dreadnought Round 2 '''Final Dreadnought Round 2 '''is the twelfth overall stage. Area 1 The character teleports into the area and there's several Axle Turrets at the beginning of the level. This area features plenty of enemies, traps, teleporters, and barricades that uses pressure mechanism by closing when going off from them, Like Thermal Base, this round of Final Dreadnought also requires to gather key cards to open up certain doors and therefore proceed further. As you go, you'll ride elevator platforms to proceed even further up through the area as well. Along the way, playing as Lilac or Carol, Milla will assist by throwing items like Keystone monitors and health items. In the section where Milla debuts, there's Keymaster Squid, who needs to be damaged until it drops its key card while avoiding the lasers it shoots. After reaching the bottom of the area, few more enemies and making use of the rising platforms before proceeding to the next area. Area 2 This area is dedicated for rotating platforms while dealing with more enemies and avoiding more traps. while later Brevon will say the following line, "You're forgetting something important about our troops. They don't... ...need... ...oxygen!", After this, the room goes dark and no more oxygen is available. unlike when underwater, the oxygen gauge depletes faster. But there's air bubbles scattered in this area to keep air gauge filled (but only in casual and easy difficulties). To avoid running out of oxygen in the absence of the air bubbles in normal and hard difficulties, Milla will assist by throwing Water Shields, which are the best and unavoidable way to get through the rest of the stage alive. Another key card must be found to proceed through the door as well. Later on, there's an elevator, which works by holding down press switches to raise platforms through three vertical chambers filled with spiked mines. Once the top is reached, the oxygen supply will come back on and there's four 1-ups in the way (Fifth 1-up is hidden the other side of the bridge where Serpentine is) before Serpentine, who mutates into a monster as the boss fight begins. Enemies See also: Main Enemy List *Axle Turret *Shade Trooper *Slime *BuoyBuoy *Sunflora *Tankbot *Slug *Coil *Hopper mkII Final Dreadnought Round 3 '''Final Dreadnought Round 3 '''is the thirteenth overall stage. Area 1 The chosen character teleports into the area like what happened back in Final Dreadnought Round 2. This area introduces gates that boosts character's speed, allowing to proceed even faster. There's also plenty of enemies and traps as well, including the rotating flame jets that are also introduced here. As with Thermal Base and Final Dreadnought Round 2, key cards are needed to open up certain doors as well. When following dialogue by Brevon is heard, "Ohhh nooo! My ship is being infiltrated! What ever shall I do? How about THIS." the alarms will go off and Mega turretus turrets will be activated that follows movements with rapid blasts of double lasers enable to soft lock. Area 2 There's more enemies in this area to deal with as proceeding through this area, as well as more Mega Turretuses, speed gates, teleporters, and other traps. Another key card must be found and use it to open a certain door as well. Area 3 when entering this area, a cutscene will play where Lilac and Carol use the devices they received from Torque to deactivate the ship's power supply to recover the Kingdom Stone, only for Brevon to show up with Milla as his hostage, forcing them to remove the device and reactivate the power supply for the sake of their friend's life. Brevon destroys the device, drops Milla and leaves the room. All of a sudden, Milla's eyes glows red and she transforms into a monster beginning the boss fight where Lilac and Carol are forced to fight against their own friend. After defeating Milla, another cutscene will play showing the character's reactions to her "pre-mature" death. Lilac will scream in anger, then she will Dragon Boost out of the room, Carol will drys her tears, pounces and exits the room and Torque will blame himself for what happened, cursing Brevon's name and then dashes out of the room. Milla's Ending If playing as Milla, there will be no boss fight, and instead, a different cutscene will play where Torque with an unconscious Carol are found and learn that Brevon ambushed her and Lilac went off to stop him on her own. Milla will resolve to help Lilac and head off to do so after she agrees to keep an eye on her. Enemies See also: Main Enemy List *Seeker *Tankbot *Bubblorbiter *DNA Cannon *Crusher *Shade Trooper *Mega Turretus *Rotorblade *Magmeon *Terreon Final Dreadnought Round 4 '''Final Dreadnought Round 4 is the fourteenth overall & final stage. Area 1 This area begins in a vertical chamber that must be climb up through, fighting enemies and making use of disappearing blocks and hovering springs along the way. At one point, there comes a section, where every teleporter sends player back to the bottom. When getting top of the section, there's one last teleporter, hich takes upwards. After that, gravity fields must be used to climb even higher. At the top, it's a short straightaway to the right and then back downward to the exit, where are few more enemies to fight and run into more large turrets. Area 2 In this area, more climbing back up even further, fighting more enemies, avoiding more traps, and making more use of the gravity fields along the way.This section introduces laser firing downwards. The damage of the laser can at it's worst kill from one shot, but sometimes if lucky, some health is still left. Fortunately, there is a short pause in-between firings, giving some time to act before the laser fires again. After finally reaching the top again, it's just a short straightaway to the exit at the right, lined with just a few more enemies. Area 3 As they enter the final hallway, the player fights a few more stationary turrets while being locked on target by an off-screen gun/cannon as heading towards the final gravity field. After entering said gravity field and riding it up to the final room above, the character will have a smack-down talk with a certain heartless monster sitting on the pillar to the right of the one the Kingdom Stone is in: Lilac shouts at Brevon in a rage that she will never forgive him for mutating Milla, Carol angrily states that what he did to Milla is unforgivable and wants to see him dead, and Milla, with tearful terror in her eyes, desperately asks him where Lilac is. Brevon, of course, responds to the former two stating that he has no use for forgiveness from someone putting his homeworld at risk for an "oversized battery", while he tries to make Milla despair when he claims what a fool Lilac was for challenging him and even claims to have killed her. He demands to leave, but the chosen character refuses, and from there, the three-phase (two-phase as Milla) final battle will begin against the alien overlord, Lord Brevon himself. After defeating Brevon, three different cutscenes will play, depending on the chosen character. Lilac will Dragon Boost into Brevon as she shouts out "Nobody... hurts... Milla!!!" (this will also happen in Milla's Story when Lilac stops Brevon from choking her), while Carol will throw a barrage of claws and kicks at Brevon. Previous Stage: Battle Glacier Enemies See also: Main Enemy List *Shade Core *DNA Cannon *Mega Turretus *Terreon *Shade Trooper Trivia *Final Dreadnought is styled after the final sets of stages in several Mega Man games and various Mega Man-inspired games, most notably the Wily Castle Stages in the Classic Mega Man series as well as the Tower of Fate in Shovel Knight and both the Zeppelin Stages and the Iris Stages in the Rosenkreuzstilette series. One notable difference is the lack of a boss rush room near the end of Final Dreadnought. *In the dialogue with Brevon, one of the text boxes of the playable character appears in same color scheme used when Brevon talks.